


Greedy

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 19: Double Penetration, ShotgunningBilly tells Steve about this one time he went home with two guys and it gives Steve some ideas.





	Greedy

Steve isn’t sure if he’s ever been this high. He has no idea where Billy scored weed like that. Getting high with Billy was a pretty regular occurrence nowadays. As was fucking Billy. Their friendship had slowly evolved into something more desperate, more physical, too. Steve doesn’t mind when this grants him with Billy straddling him and sharing smoke with him like a kiss. They don’t even pretend it’s for efficiency these days. They make out and get handy, share more breaths than needed and enjoy each other’s company. It’s everything and Steve misses these lazy afternoons the most whenever his parents decide to be home for a week or two. But they aren’t home now.

After finishing the smoke, he and Billy are laying on Steve’s mattress, their bodies touching at a few points but not intentionally. Steve likes to listen to Billy’s breathing or watch him fall asleep sometimes. Right now, Billy doesn’t look sleepy though.

“Have I ever told you about that one time back in Cali?”, Billy asks, his voice sounds lazy.

“Your first time with a guy?”

“Nah, a few years later than that. When I went home with this one guy and his friend.”

Steve blinks a few times, his interest definitely peaked. “You know I fucking love your cock, Harrington. Like, downright, the best one I’ve ever head. Like… big and pretty? Are you kidding me? Fucking gorgeous. Not the point though… Have you ever been split open by two cocks inside you? That’s something, you know?” “Sounds hot,” Steve says mostly because he can’t think of any other words right now. “So hot, Steve. You know, we didn’t exactly plan it, right? Or at least I didn’t. Was riding this big guy while his friend’s watching. But then that dude’s pushing me forward a bit, hand between my shoulders. And then I can feel him. Took a while to make it fit but then? Made me come so hard, man, Jesus. Getting hard, thinking about it.”

“That what you want?”, Steve asks.

Billy chuckles. “You wanna double-team, Harrington? I mean, I’m sure Tommy would be down if you asked him but I’m pretty sure Carol wouldn’t approve. Also, that’d probably give him the wrong idea.”

Steve nods. Billy isn’t wrong. Tommy is still worshipping the ground Billy walks and as Billy has pointed out, was kind of in love with Steve, too, despite their little feud. And Steve’s not down to have Tommy in on whatever Billy and Steve have.

“Doesn’t have to be with another guy, does it?”

Billy cackles. “What? You proposing Wheeler with a strap-on? Good fuckin’ luck with that, babe.” 

“Hell no,” Steve snorts. “But like… wait a second.” 

Steve leans over, over the side of the bed and reaches for the shoebox that’s buried deep under there. A few weeks into Billy showing him what a prostate is actually good for, Steve went to a little store while out of town, got himself something for those nights, Billy wasn’t available and he needed a little extra to only his fingers. He pulls out what is essentially a dildo with reasonable girth, though still on the smaller side compared to what Steve had laid eyes on.

“Holy shit, pretty boy, you been holding out on me?”

Steve hesitates. "Something I got a while back,” he explains.

“Having fun without me, haven’t you?” Billy smirks and then leans in to lick into Steve’s mouth. It still tastes like the weed they shared. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. You think you can fit that inside me along with your big dick, Harrington?”

God, Billy talking filthy like that, shouldn’t do it to Steve that much. He lets out a groan and nods, mindlessly so.

The discarding of clothes happens fast after that. Although, to be fair, Billy never has the habit of being completely dressed, to begin with. Not that Steve minds a lot.

Billy lays back onto the pillows and spreads his legs to give Steve some space. 

Steve squeezes some lube onto his ass and then gets some on the toy next, getting it nice and wet. He starts out with his fingers, planning to work in the dildo first. He thinks it’s gonna be even hotter to push into Billy when the other boy’s already stretched so much. Can’t wait for the sensation of it.

“Come on, baby, give it to me,” Billy urges when Steve is already two fingers deep.

He gives him a disapproving look. “Really? I think for what we’re planning here, you need all the prep you can get.” For emphasis, he gives Billy’s prostate a little nudge and can see clear liquid drip out of his dick and drop onto his belly as he moans.

“I’ve taken your dick without any prep before, not a fucking amateur.”

“Yeah, you’re just greedy,” Steve decides and then he leans down to plant a kiss on Billy’s right hip bone. “Gonna make you feel so full.”

After a bit more of that, Steve is pretty sure, at least logistically he needs Billy on his knees. It takes little convincing, given how eager Billy is. Soon, he has his ass up high and his face planted on a pillow, waiting for Steve to continue.

Steve works three fingers into him easily and then follows that up by slowly sinking his dick into the other boy. At this point, he can’t not do that. 

“Fuck yeah, give it to me,” Billy groans into his pillow as Steve bottoms out.

Billy feels so goddamn tight like this already, Steve has no idea how the hell this will actually work. He ends up only committing to a few shallow thrusts, to take the edge off himself, before he pulls out again.

It’s time for the toy. Given that it’s not the widest thing around, it’s fairly long and wide at the base for precaution. It’s still slick from earlier so Steve has no issue, working it into Billy. He holds onto the base and opts for a thrusting motion that makes Billy moan underneath.

“How does that feel?”, Steve asks.

“Hmm,” Billy hums. “It’s good. You feel better though.”

And yeah, Steve definitely likes to hear that.

“Be patient, baby.”

Because Steve is careful with it, he tries with his fingers first. Working one finger in along with the toy, even though Billy feels already stretched around it. Progress is being made a lot slower now although this could also be because Steve is a bit hesitant. He doesn’t want to hurt Billy, although, to be fair, the other boy sounds like he’s far from being hurt right now. Instead, he’s panting, moaning with every breath.

“You have to tell me when it gets too much, okay?”, Steve says while he gets into position behind Billy.

Billy nods his head mindlessly.

Steve takes a deep breath and then gives himself a few encouraging strokes. He keeps holding his dick as he lines himself up. 

It’s definitely a stretch. At first, Steve thinks there is no chance but then, it’s like Billy’s body gives in and Steve’s dick sinks in next to the toy to about half-way.

“Holy shit,” Billy grunts. Steve can see his white-knuckled grip on the bedsheet.

Steve has never felt anything this tight. It’s also weird sharing the space with the motionless toy, although at least by now it has pretty much the same temperature as Billy’s body.

“Not- not all the way yet, Steve says.

“Do it,” Billy says. “Can take it.” 

“Not sure, if I can take it,” Steve chuckles. Billy pushing back against him takes him by surprise. He sinks in another inch and can’t help the deep groan escaping his throat.

“Come on, fuck me please,” Billy whines.

Steve runs a hand over his back in the hope to soothe him a little. That’s when he pushes in the last bit. He can’t push in to the hilt because of the toy but this is still a lot and seeing Billy split open like that sure does something to Steve’s brain.

Not to overwhelm either of them, he starts with rutting his hips against Billy, staying deep like that but creating some friction. At this point, it’s almost too much to bear and Billy is whimpering against the pillow. After a while, Steve dares to pull out more and more, deepening his thrusts and going for a more intense pace, too. He can feel the ridges on the dildo against his dick, intensifying the sensation.

“I’m so close Steve, please…”

Steve is holding Billy’s hips with both hands now, snapping his hips as he fucks into him. Billy is only lewd noises and whines at this point and maybe, if Steve wasn’t so overwhelmed himself, he would have given him a little hand. It doesn’t look like he needs to, though, because Billy’s moans get louder and then his body goes tight around Steve, as he comes.

Steve is pretty sure his vision turned white at this point and there was only heat and friction and Billy. He must have followed straight after because his cock is pulsating and he can feel himself coming deep inside Billy without any warning. It’s a lot and Steve collapses forward, while he’s still buried inside the other boy.

Steve nuzzles his nose into the side of Billy’s neck and kisses him softly before he reaches down to get at least the toy out. His own dick has softened by now so he slips out eventually, with Billy lose like that. Steve hugs a leg around Billy’s, gets close as he spoons him like this, wants to hold onto him as much as he can.

“How are you?”, he asks after a while of silence. Billy’s breath has flattened out and Steve is keeping his voice quiet because he has no idea whether Billy has fallen asleep or not.

“Pretty fucking good,” Billy says in that fucked out voice. He squirms in Steve’s embrace and then manages to turn around and find Steve for a kiss. “You liked that, too?”

Steve hums. “Made me come so hard, think I blacked out there for a second.”

Billy chuckles. “And I probably won’t be able to walk straight for a week after this.”

“Hey, don’t blame me. I’m pretty sure that was your idea.”

“What can I say,” Billy leans his head against Steve’s and closes his eyes. “I think, at this point, getting high with you just gets me horny.” He grins, wide and without any hint of hesitation.

“Well, no complaints on my part,” Steve says, kissing his forehead. “Though, for the record, I do think it’d be hot. With another dude, I mean…”

“Now who’s getting greedy?”, Billy teases. And then he’s pushing Steve on his back and climbs on top of him to find a better angle to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I always appreciate you leaving Comments/Kudos <3
> 
> If you want, you can come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites
> 
> Small spoiler: There is a Threesome prompt further down the line so, whether it'll be a follow-up to this one or completely standalone, I'm pretty sure, Tommy will make his appearance :D


End file.
